


a beautiful behind

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Coming In Pants, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo can't resist Hux's ass, M/M, Oral Fixation, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Kylo comes back from a mission planet side and finds Hux in the shower.Kylo can't resist Hux's ass...





	a beautiful behind

**Author's Note:**

> *My usual disclaimer of imperfect grammar and punctuation and drifting past/present tense*

They had gotten to the point where neither one of them asked to enter the other’s quarters, and they didn’t need to announce their arrival.

Kylo had just returned from a mission planetside and his first thought upon landing was, Hux. Kylo didn’t go to his rooms, he headed straight to Hux’s. He figured it was late enough in the cycle that Hux would be back from his shift.

Kylo didn’t see Hux in the sitting room or the kitchen, he wasn't in the bedroom either. There was only one other place he could be. Kylo slowly made his way to the bathroom, sliding the door open to find Hux in the shower, his back towards the door and therefore, his back towards Ren.

He was thankful for the fact that Hux decided against the sonic and opted for a _true_ shower, and Kylo was mesmerized by the water rolling down his soft, perfect skin.

Kylo didn’t move from where he was, he just watched as Hux washed; the suds sliding down his body and Kylo desperately wanted to touch but the show Hux was putting on without knowing was too much of a treat.

Kylo’s gaze stalled when it reached Hux’s pert ass, the perfect ass that was now Kylo’s and his alone. He adored and loved all of Hux, but after being away for so long, Kylo had only one thing on his mind.

Before Kylo knew it, he had surged forward, grabbed Hux and flung him over his shoulder then carried him out.

“Kylo!” Hux exclaimed when he felt Ren’s touch after so long. He was startled but knowing it was Kylo eased any and all fear.

Kylo could only chuckle as he carried Hux to his large bed and laid him down, then shifted him onto his stomach.

“Stars Hux, you’re beautiful. How I’ve missed you.” Kylo whispered while he removed his thick outer layers, stopping when he was just in his leggings and undershirt.

“Kylo, what’s gotten into you?”

“I was away for far too long…”

Kylo didn’t wait for a reply before he spread Hux’s legs and propped up his hips. Kylo ran his hands over every inch of the naked, damp body below him and watched as gooseflesh rose in its wake.

“I hate it when we’re apart…” Kylo admitted softly and Hux felt like he had been told a secret; a part of a sacred text that only a few in the galaxy were privy to.

“I do too Kylo –“ Hux began to confess before his words were cut off by the feeling of hot breath and the nudge of a gorgeous nose on his flesh.

Kylo wasted no time, his hands spread open Hux’s cheeks and his tongue dove right in. Hux was rendered speechless as Kylo kissed and licked his skin, then as his tongue darted in and out of his tight entrance.

“Oh, Stars. Kylo – my – oh – ah!”

Kylo’s smile turned into a smirk in between Hux’s cheeks as he continued his work. Oh, how he had missed this, had missed feeling Hux like this, enjoying Hux like this and hearing how much Hux enjoyed it, the way Hux let himself go. Kylo didn’t care about his own release, all that mattered was Hux.

Kylo sucked cock like a starving man and this was no different. Hux was soaked, Kylo’s saliva dripped down Hux’s thighs and onto the bed. It was dirty and filthy and everything Hux had ever dreamed about.

“Love, I’ve missed you. I’ve missed this.” Hux didn’t care, didn’t care that he was divulging his own sacred secrets, things he had vowed to keep close to his chest. These weren’t words of passion, said only in the heat of the moment. He meant them. He meant every single one of them.

Using the Force, Kylo coated his fingers with lube before he slowly entered Hux… the auburn-haired reaction was absolutely breathtaking and Kylo doubled his efforts with both his tongue and his fingers to hear those sounds again.

Hux cried out, fisted his sheets, his hips moved as if to beg Kylo for more because Hux wanted it all. He wanted everything Kylo was willing to give him.

Kylo could feel how close Hux was getting, how desperate he was to come and Kylo began to hit Hux’s prostate with precision. Hux’s thighs trembled, words rarely uttered from a perfect mouth seemed to fall from them non-stop. Kylo loved that he could bring Hux to this, he loved every moment of it.

“That’s it, Hux. Stars, you are beautiful. Come for me, please. It has been so long…”

Kylo pleas went straight to Hux’s cock and he came hard, untouched, his internal muscles desperate to pull Kylo’s fingers deeper inside of him.

This triggered an immediate reaction in Kylo, he too came untouched but in his pants. He didn’t care though. It was undeniably hot and perfect and he knew Hux was the only one who could do this to him. Hux was the only person Kylo trusted with this and with all of him. 

“I’m sorry, Hux… but your ass. I just… can’t. Once I see it… I need it. It and you are just that beautiful,” Kylo purred against Hux’s cheeks before he laid beside Hux and wrapped him in his arms.


End file.
